You Do, but I Don't
by Ami670
Summary: "Maybe you love me, but I don't love you!" Convair loves Turbo, but Turbo does not. Turbo x Turbotwin/Convair. Yaoi. Rated T, but MAY go up.
1. Prolouge

**Amg. I totally abandoned FFN. I'm really sorry. I'm not on the desktop much, I'm usually on my KindleFire. But I don't know if I can write documents on Kindle OUO. But anyway, I ship Turbo x Turbotwin DEAL WITH IT. So yeah, this is a yaoi story.**

**Epically short prolouge is epically short. **

* * *

**You Do, but I Don't**

Prolouge

Convair was only just a racer from the game _TurboTime_. Or was one of the NPC's. His brother was also an NPC. Turbo was only just a main character from his game. Turbo is really the only playable racer you could choose from and race with.

Turbo always won, Convair always lost. Turbo always was immature, Convair was always mature. The two weren't exactly, the same, per say. They weren't exactly friends, more like acquaintances. But sometimes, they would get along, but only on rare occasions.

And this is a bit weird for these two.

Convair liked Turbo. Like, "like like", as in feeling-wise. And maybe loved him just a little.

But…

Turbo didn't.

* * *

**And... DONE.  
**

**Gonna start writing Chapter 1. K bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Weeee chapter one is finally here. Enjoy :3.  
**

* * *

_**You Do, but I Don't**_

**Chapter I**

"C'mon we got a race to start! Again."

Saturday. One of the most busiest days for Litwak's Arcade. And one of the days where Turbo can prove he's better than Convair and Curtiss. But to the twins, Saturday is the day where they lose and get frankly exhausted from racing. They enjoyed racing, but losing to Turbo everyday got on their nerves. A lot.

"Ugh, fine," Convair said, with a tired tone. "This is like, the fifteenth time we've been played today. What if I just collapse right now? And skip the whole day..."

"No," Turbo said, grabbing Convair by the collar. "This is what we were programmed to do! We were programmed to race!"

"But I'm freaking tired, Turbutt!"

Turbutt was the official nickname for Turbo. On accident once, Curtiss accidentally said "Turbutt" was he was going to say "Turbo". Of course, Turbo had got really mad at Curtiss and slapped him. Not hard though, because Convair was in the same room as the two. But after a few slaps, Convair stopped Turbo and Curtiss walked away.

"No buts!" Turbo exclaimed, and then walked to his racing kart. Turbo's kart was a red kart. His kart was much like the twins's karts, but the twins's karts where blue instead of red. Convair didn't do anything, but just walked to his kart.

_QUARTER ALERT!_

"Dammit," Convair cursed as he slipped into his kart.

"Hey, watch your language, Conny!" Turbo and Curtiss both exclaimed.

Turbo didn't mind Curtiss. In fact, Curtiss and Turbo were probably closer than Convair and Turbo. Their relationship made Convair jealous, because Turbo didn't really acknowledge Convair. "Conny" was also a nickname, generated by the terrible twosome (Turbo and Curtiss), as Convair called those two that name. According to Convair, they were all even.

Curtiss and Turbo soon slipped into their karts. And once the kid started to make Turbo move, the race was on. Convair didn't feel like racing, especially for the fifteenth time. But he started to feel very tired, like the point where he'd pass out. However, Convair strived to continue. And he did.

* * *

** "**_The Arcade is Now Closed!"_

In his kart, Convair threw his hands in the air and exclaimed loudly, "FINALLY!"

Turbo and Curtiss looked at Convair as if Convair was naked or something. But Convair did nothing. Apparently, TurboTime had been played roughly sixteen times today, that's a record. And even Turbo and Curtiss weren't really tired. Well, they were, but not as much as Convair.

"If your really tired, then take a good night nap or something," Curtiss suggested.

"What your brother said," Turbo agreed.

"Fine, then maybe I will!"

Convair grudgingly got out of his kart, but first parked it when it belonged, and then started to walk home. Because of being really tired, he felt like passing out after every minute. The house that Convair, Curtiss, and Turbo share wasn't that very far from the racetrack, and the threesome were very grateful for that.

Finally, after what seemed like a long time, Convair was home. Quickly, he dashed through the door and ran upstairs. Upstairs is where all the bedrooms were. Then, he ran into "his" room. But what he didn't know is that he ran in Turbo's room. Nobody was _ever _allowed in Turbo's room, unless he said so. But the room was dark, so Convair couldn't tell.

He took off his helmet, which revealed his hair. It wasn't messy as Turbo's, but it was way neater than Turbo's. Then he took off his clothes, only leaving his boxers on. Convair liked to sleep in his underwear, and has been for a while. Finally, he collapsed onto the bed, and fell asleep.

Minutes later, Convair could hear voices. Notably, Turbo's. It finally hit Convair that he was in Turbo's room, not his room. That's when he shot up instantly, and put his hands to his head.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," he mumbled over and over. "I'm in Turbo's room, and I'm gonna be dead."

The door opened right as he finished his sentence, and Turbo walked in. He made weird sounds from his mouth, and then he flicked on the light switch. Once he saw Convair, Turbo screamed as loud as he could. Convair's eyes only widened.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

"I can explain, Turbo!" Convair said. "I thought this was my room, honest!"

Turbo only glared at Convair. The turbotwin gritted his teeth together. After a moment of silence, Turbo sighed and put a hand to his head.

"Alright, just this night you're staying in here."

"Um, thank you Turbo…"

"Don't mention it," Turbo said. "_Ever_."

"Understood," Convair said, before laying back down onto Turbo's large yet comfy bed.

Moments later, someone else layed in the bed. It was Turbo. He didn't take off his clothes or anything. He just stayed, Turbo. A secret from Convair is that he liked to hug things, but he wouldn't let anyone know. Convair then hugged Turbo, but lightly. But Turbo was already fast asleep, so he didn't do anything. But Convair swore he saw Turbo crack a smile.

**End of Chapter I**

* * *

**Hurr hurr. And Turbo x Turbotwin is my OTP, in case you don't know. Time to go draw some fanart, I guess.**

**Bye. Chapter 2 is coming soon, I promise.**

**Review!**

**No flames otherwise...**

**DEATH BY CHEESE!**


End file.
